


Alphabet Boy

by Babsroe



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babsroe/pseuds/Babsroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band of Brothers Au. Joe's in a band and Webster's in college. Some shit happens and then some cute shit happens. What more can you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in this fic. The characters are not based from the real people, they are based off the characters in the shows.

Webster had been working on his Lit paper for what seemed like forever. In reality it had only been a few hours and even though it had only been a short amount of time he looked like he was ready to burst. When Joe walked into their room after coming home from a day in the studio he took one look at the expression on Webs face and set his guitar down on the bed. 

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around Webs chest. Webster leaned back into the warmth and closed his eyes. 

"I can't write." He grumbled and rubbed a hand over his face. "I can't word anything, it's just... It's all wrong." 

"Well," Joe started, "what’s it about? Maybe I can help you." He suggested and pulled away so he could spin Webster around in his chair. 

"You couldn't." He mumbled, looking to the ceiling.

"You never know, I could give you some in-" 

"You wouldn't understand it, there's no point." Web cut in. Joe blinked at him before pushing away from the chair. 

"Fine." He said, turned towards the wardrobe to start pulling out clothes, shoving them into a bag. "Well, just a heads up, I'm going on tour tomorrow. I told you but you probably weren't listening so you know, thought I would tell you now so when you noticed I wasn't here you wouldn't, I don’t know, rent this place off to someone else." He dragged the bag from their bedroom. 

"Joe, I didn't mean-" 

"Oh I know exactly what you meant, Web. Just get back to your paper, I wouldn't understand. I'm gonna stay at Hoosiers tonight." He said, thudding his way downstairs and out of the door he had walked in not minutes before. 

He heard the call of his name as he shut the door and he half expected Web to follow him. He kind of wanted Web to follow him, but he didn't. Instead he threw his bag on to the back seat as well as his guitar and got into the front. He took a few moments to breathe, an attempt to not let his anger boil over. He knew he would just go and complain to Hoosier all night about it anyway but right now, he didn't want to feel anything. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out just to see Webs name on the screen. He threw his phone onto the passenger seat and started the car. Webster called him 4 times before he got to Hoosiers house, and around 6 times after that. And he text him as well, but Joe just didn't want to talk to him. Hoosier told him countless times to answer or to call back, but Joe ignored him and carried on with complaining about the situation with Web. 

Hoosier, finally giving up on trying to tell him what to do, just lit cigarette after cigarette and listened to him, eventually falling asleep on the armchair he was sitting on. Joe followed suit and flopped down on the sofa, pulling one of Hoosiers many blankets around himself. As he was drifting off to a restless sleep he wished that he was lied there with Webster. 

When he woke up the next day, Hoosier was no longer asleep in the armchair. Joe could hear the shower running and he slowly sat up. Checking his phone he saw he had received one more text from Webster. It simply read 'Good Luck'. Joe sighed and wiped a hand over his face. Refraining from sending a text back, he went to the bathroom and hollered for Hoosier to get out of the shower. 

"Christ, what’s a guy gotta do to have some peace around here?" He grumbled as he walked out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips and a toothbrush in his mouth.  
"Not have friends." Joe suggested and shut the door behind him with a little more force than necessary. He could almost hear Hoosier flip him off through the door and chuckling to himself he turned the shower on and tested the water before stripping down and getting in. 

When he left the bathroom he saw Hoosier picking at a muffin. He threw his towel into the basket and turned to him. He was about to ask where his muffin was when he caught sight of what was in Hoosiers other hand. 

"Um... Hoos, is that my fucking phone?" Joe asked. 

"What? This? Oh, yeah it is." He replied, locked it again and slid it onto the table next to him. 

"What were you doing on my phone?" He asked. 

"Just texting Web, why?" 

"Why the fuck were you texting Web?!" Angrily, Joe grabbed his phone from the table and unlocked it. He checked his texts to Web and there was Hoosiers message. "What the fuck would you do that for?" 

"Because I think the boy needs a little more than 'I'm going on tour tomorrow' and 'I'm staying at Hoosiers' before his boyfriend leaves for the best part of a month." Hoosier answered, screwing the paper from the muffin in his fist, tossing it in the general direction of the trash can. "And it's not like I made it out that you forgave him or anything, I just told him how long you would be gone, it’s no big deal." 

"Do you not understand the concept of 'ignoring someone'?" Joe asked, "Did they not teach you that in school?" 

"Shut the fuck up and eat your damn muffin, it's in the cupboard we gotta go in like ten minutes or we'll miss our flight." 

"Sir yes sir." Joe said and mock saluted him on the way to the kitchen. He grabbed the muffin just as a horn blared outside. 

"Taxi!" Hoosier shouted and Joe heard him pull the front door open. Joe grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and shoved them into the pocket of the hoodie that he offhandedly realized was Webs. He grabbed his bag from where he had left it near the front door and rushed out, locking the door behind him. 

The ride to the airport was short and before long they were boarding the plane. Joe pulled his phone from his back pocket and contemplated texting Web, but upon realizing that for the first time with Web he had nothing to say, he pocketed his phone and leaned against the small window, closing his eyes. He slept for most of the flight, only waking up when Hoosier offered him some peanuts and eventually when the plane landed. 

"The sweet smell of Chicago." Hoosier said when they walked out of the airport, bags slung over their shoulders. 

"It literally smells no different to San Fran." Joe mumbled. 

"Well, you don't have to be so bitter. I know you're angry at Web but you don't have to take that out on me. Here I am, a loving friend, welcoming you into my home and you completely just blow me off-" 

"Hoosier." 

"Can't you see I'm trying to give a dramatic speech here." 

"No, Hoosier, look." He urged. Hoosier followed his gaze to the side of a building. Stuck to that building was a gigantic poster of, well, them. Their album cover print stood proudly, advertising their showings both tonight and tomorrow, their name in bold at the bottom of the poster. Joe remembers when he came up with the name, remembers Hoosiers distaste. ("Eagles Nest!" Joe had shouted as he burst through Hoosiers front door. "What?" Hoosier asked. "Eagles Nest, our band if called Eagles Nest." Joe had relied. "Isn't that a reference to Hitler?" "But Hoosier it sounds cool!" Joe had argued. "Joe no." "Joe yes, because Joe already signed the paper.") 

"Well." Hoosier started, "looks like they knew we were coming." 

*** 

The walk to the hotel was short, and the wait for the first show seemed even shorter. Both boys were nervous, but neither of them showed it as they prepared for their first show of the tour. When they got to the venue, they were both shocked as to how many people had showed up. 

"Holy shit." Joe breathed. "I wish Web was- I mean, look at all these people." Joe said, cutting himself off mid-sentence. Hoosier looked at him, decided not to say anything about and opened the door to the car. They had parked around the back of the building as to not be seen by any of the fans waiting outside. 

It wasn’t long before they were letting everyone into the venue. Joe and Hoosier were preparing in the back room, last minute tuning and lyric checks. They checked the song list over and over again, making sure to remember that some had been taken out and that one especially had been added in. 

When it was time for them to go on stage the two were so buzzing with excitement that Hoosier nearly forgot his drumsticks. 

The crowd cheered loudly when they walked on stage. Hoosier taking his seat behind the drums and Joe moving to stand in front of the microphone. A team were plugging his guitar in off to the side and someone else was checking the microphone. 

"Guys." Joe said into the microphone. Everyone cheered again and Joe realized that he would never get over this. "I just wanna thank everyone here today, you've already made this an amazing experience. We hope you all have a great time tonight, um, just have fun!" He said and the intro of the first song blared through the speakers. 5 songs in they stopped for an interval, both of them running off stage to grab some water and snack on the free buffet table behind the stage. Joe checked his phone when he got off stage and saw a missed call and a voicemail from Web and a text, neither of which he looked at. 

They went back on for the second half, everyone settling back into their places. Joe and Hoosier shared a look before they started playing with no second introduction. The starting chords of 'Alphabet Boy' rang through the speakers and Joe closed his eyes. 

When the chorus started Joe dropped to the floor, slowly dancing to the beat of the drums. The song finished and everyone went wild. "That's to a certain someone. You know who you are." Joe said into the mic. Hoosier started the beginning of the next song and they placed the rest of the night out. After the show they went out into the brisk night air to sign autographs and hug the people that bothered to stay behind before they made their way back to the hotel they were staying in, still buzzing with adrenaline.

"That was awesome." Hoosier said loudly as he dropped onto his bed like a dead weight. "I didn't think it would be like that." 

"Yeah, me neither." Joe said. He had taken off his shirt and was in the process of removing his pants when his phone buzzed from the table. 

"You should answer that." Hoosier suggested and rolled to stand up. "I'm going for a smoke." The phone stopped buzzing. "Call him back." 

Hoosier left the room and Joe hesitated for a moment, eyes locked on his phone. "Fine." He sighed to himself moving to pick up his phone. He pressed the recall button and waiting one, two, three rings before Web picked up the phone.

"Joe." Web breathed over the phone. The sound was crackly because of the distance between them but Joe could hear the relief in his voice. 

"Web." Joe replied. He still didn’t know what to say to him, and he was kind of hoping he would have had time to think of what he was going to say over the month they were touring America. All thanks to Hoosier, he had to think of something now.

"I'm really sorry Joe, you know I didn't mean what I said, I was just frustrated and-" 

"Listen, I get it, I'm not as smart as you are but you don’t have to go calling me a damn idiot." Joe huffed. He really wished he hadn't called. 

"I never called you an idiot." Web said, and Joe could hear the urgency in his voice. "I don’t think you're an idiot you're... you aren't an idiot please you have to believe me." 

Joe sighed tiredly. "Listen Web I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed." 

"No!" Web almost shouted on the other end of the line. "I mean... you can do what you want I can't stop you but I- I'm really sorry. I was angry and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you I miss you." 

Joe stayed quiet, trying to think of something else to say. He didn't have to though, when Web spoke again. "I saw a video of you tonight. You know, Alphabet Boy." He said hesitantly. 

"Yeah?" Joe said. 

"I really am sorry you know. I- I love you." He said quickly. 

The line went so silent that both parties thought the other one had hung up. Both of them were holding their breath. "Shit, Web you can't just say something like that." Joe spoke finally. 

"It's true." He replied. "You said you were going to bed, I'm sorry I should have let you- I'm sorry, goodnight." He rushed. 

Joe cut him off, "Web? Web. I love you too." He said, "Goodnight." And he hung up the phone. It was then that Hoosier walked back into the room. He caught one look of Joe beaming to himself and he didn't need to be told what happened. 

"You sorted it then?" He asked, rolling his eyes at Joe's 'maybe'. He flopped onto his bed face first and mumbled that he was going to sleep before the entire room was taken up with the sounds of Hoosiers snoring. Joe went to sleep that night with a smile on his face. 

*** 

They jumped from state to state and each gig , though very unique, was relatively the same. The crowds were loud and excited both when they went on stage and went they left it, and each night they were both perfecting their autographs outside of the venues. When they finally got back to San Francisco, playing their final shows before they went back to their respective homes they were both exhausted. But they didn't let that stop them as they ran on stage for the last time in that tour. 

"Hey San Francisco!" Joe shouted into the mic. "This is the last night of our tour and we just wanted to say a massive thank you to all of you who have come out tonight, we hope you have a great time!" 

When the gig was over Hoosier and Joe ran backstage and each grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Dude, that was sick!" Joe said, still bouncing on the balls of his feet. He ran a hand through his hair and slumped heavily into the chair next to Hoosier. There was a knock at the door and a head popped in. 

"Sorry guys," he started, "Joe, there's a boy out here who claims to know you he's, um, he's kicking off with the bouncer, do you know him?" 

Joe looked at him curiously. "Name?" He asked. The man was looking distractedly down the corridor. 

"Sir, sir, if you could just calm down, what is your name?" He shouted. 

"David Webster." 

"Let him in." Joe said, standing from his chair to open the door wider. "Thanks Ben." Joe said and dismissed him as Webster came barrelling through the door. He smiled at Hoosier, his hair messy as though he had been running his hand through it, before he turned to Joe. Without hesitation he threw himself on top of Joe, crushing their mouths together hard enough that Joe thought he'd bust his lip. But instead of pushing him away he only pulled him closer. 

Hoosiers sounds of disgust could be heard In the background but neither of them cared enough to look at him. After a minute or so had passed Webster pulled back slowly. "I missed you." He whispered. Joe tugged him back in for another long kiss. They only broke apart when Hoosier stood and forcibly pulled them apart. 

"Listen guys, I'm all up for a bit of lovin' but this," He pointed between the two of them, "Is just too much." 

"Well then I suggest you leave for a while." Joe said, pointing to the door. 

"Actually, I suggest we both do. Do you know how many people are stood outside waiting for your shitty signature, let's go so we can go home." 

And with that, all three boys left the back room and walked out into the warm night air of San Francisco. They signed posters and paper and arms and legs for around half an hour until the crowd dissipated and sooner or later there were only a few people milling around waiting for cabs or their friends. 

"C'mon guys, lets get this show on the road." Hoosier said though he was unheard because Joe had Webster pushed against the side of the building. "Um, guys, we're Oscar Mike... let's go." A beat, "I'll leave your skinny asses here if you don’t get into the fucking car." 

That seemed to get through to them and they all piled into the back of the car, Joe with his legs slung across Webster's lap and his arm around Hoosiers neck. 

"Well Hoos, thanks for a great month, We'll have to do it again sometime." Joe said, dropping his head against Webs shoulder and shutting his eyes. 

"Hell yeah." Hoosier mumbled from where he was leaned against the window. He made to high five Joe but missed and ended up hitting him in the face. Joe was too tired to react and when the car pulled up outside of Joe's and Webs house, Webster practically had to drag him out of the car. 

"Bye Hoos, tell Leckie I said hi." Web said and pushed Joe to the door. He unlocked it and tugged Joe inside flicking on the lights in the hall. "C'mon Lieb, work with me here." He pulled Joe through the door into the living room, half carrying him to the sofa. He sat down pulling Joe down on top of him, lying them both down so he could card his fingers through Joe's hair. 

"I missed you." Joe mumbled into Webs shirt. "I'm sorry I left you." 

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said I just... I was annoyed and I was wrong. You would have understood what I was writing about I just... When you left I sort of panicked I-" 

"Shh babe, I know." Joe said, sitting up as much as he could while he was still seated in Webs lap. "I know and it's okay and I love you. Okay?" 

Web nodded, a smile growing on his face, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is all thanks to Cam, my favourite idea machine.


End file.
